


La pleine lune de Noël

by Koeleki



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Christmas fic, Crack, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 05:16:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4991617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koeleki/pseuds/Koeleki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noël arrive. Si Neah attend quelque chose, ce n'est pas du père Noël, mais de son hôte. Pourquoi ce fichu gamin refuse-t-il ? Sa requête était inattendue. Ça pouvait paraitre étrange, cavalier…Mais quand même, il lui devait bien ça ! Au risque de s'en mordre les doigts. Du moins, c'est ce que Neah croit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La pleine lune de Noël

**Author's Note:**

> Petit OS à vertus comiques, sans plus ni moins !   
> DGM est à Katsura Hoshino.   
> Enjoy !

Extrait sans trop savoir comment de la chaleur protectrice de son lit, Allen s'était retrouvé appuyé contre quelque chose de dur. Ce fut cette sensation d'inconfort qui le réveilla. Le regard à peine voilé, il reconnut rapidement les contours de ce qui l'entourait. Un sol crevassé, une forêt aux arbres secs et décharnés. Il ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre que la chose dure était ce trône de pierre auquel il était solidement enchainé. Les anneaux de fer se bousculaient sur son torse et le maintenaient fermement contre le dossier.

Le jeune garçon ne s'interrogea pas sur la manière dont il était arrivé là. Oh non, il ne le savait que trop bien. La consternation s'entrelaçait avec ses chaines sur son corps… _Il_ allait de nouveau lui faire son caprice.

_Tu dois le faire._

Encore une fois, il était apparu devant lui. Neah Walker, le quatorzième. Drapé dans son manteau sable, il le fixait d'un air bienveillant qui cachait pourtant des intentions exécrables.

« Hors de question. »

_C'est écrit, Allen._

« Je suis un exorciste, il en restera ainsi. »

_Ça ne changera rien._

« Non. »

_C'est ton destin._

« Non. »

_C'est mon destin._

_«_ Ce n'est pas mon chemin. _»_

_Tu le dois._

« Pour la dernière fois, NON ! »

Son destin, _ça_? Et puis quoi encore ! Plutôt croupir sous les ponts.

_Tu le feras._

_«_ J'ai déjà dit non. _»_

_Je t'y obligerai._

« Comment ? »

Depuis le temps, le symbiotique se permettait d'esquisser un peu de sarcasme. Il paniqua légèrement lorsqu'il vit son vis-à-vis sourire cruellement.

_Si tu ne le fais pas, je me vengerai._

Ce qui le faisait réitérer son 'Comment ?', un peu plus méfiant.

_Je me débrouillerai bien._

Le ton énigmatique ne plut pas à Allen. Ça pouvait vouloir tout dire et ne rien dire en même temps. Dans le cas présent, le blandin pensait que ce n'était pas innocent.

« Je ne veux pas. »

_Mais c'est la moindre des choses !_

_«_ LA MOINDRE DES CHOSES ? »

_Parfaitement. Je suis ton oncle. Obéis._

« Tu te fiches de moi ?! »

_Parfaitem…Pas du tout._

« Il est hors de question que je m'adonne à ça ! Hors de question ! »

_C'est ton devoir._

_«_ Non ! Laisse-moi partir ! »

Neah soupira, se laissa tomber à genoux en posture religieuse et prit un air larmoyant.

_Ecris une lettre à Adam pour Noël de ma part !_

Trois semaines. Trois semaines qu'il s'infiltrait toutes les nuits dans son sommeil pour le tanner avec ça. Noël était précisément après-demain. Mais à ce rythme-là, le blandin se sentait prêt à imploser. Ecrire une lettre à Adam, le Comte Millénaire, lui, Allen Walker ! Neah perdait la tête.

_Si tu ne le fais pas, j'en écris une à ton ami, ce Kanda…_

Allen sursauta. Le Bakanda…Son ami ? Neah avait pété un câble. De toute façon, il n'oserait pas lui faire ç…Un petit sourire gagna son visage. Il y avait une incohérence dans les propos du quatorzième.

« Si tu peux en écrire une à Kanda, pourquoi tu fais pas toi-même celle au Comte ? »

Et dire qu'il avait essayé de l'avoir avec un procédé si risible. Le blandin remarqua l'hésitation présente sur le visage de son « oncle ». Finalement, ce dernier sourit de plus belle et s'écria :

_Il faut qu'Adam la reçoive avant la pleine lune du 24._

« Ça ne m'éclaire pas trop… »

_A la pleine lune, ta volonté est moins forte, Allen. La nuit du cercle lunaire et celle la suivant, dès que tu t'endors, je peux faire tout ce que je veux !_

Cela bien sûr chantonné d'une voix enfantine, appuyée de sa position théâtrale : genoux pliés, pieds et mains jointes, même mains sur le visage et air pseudo béat. Limite s'il ne nageait pas dans un océan de petit cœur.

« QUOI ? »

Naturellement, la révélation choqua le blandin au plus haut point. Il laissa le temps à ses neurones de se reconnecter. L'information parcourait avec difficulté son labyrinthe neuronal, s'intégrait dans ses zones nerveuses et continuait son chemin. D'autres la rejoignaient. Un groupe d'idée nuageuse se forma, les idées se séparent et fusionnèrent pour donner une chose plus concrète : BORDEL DE MERDE.

Comment était-ce possible qu'il faiblisse à ce point lors de la pleine lune ? Et plus inquiétant, que faisait Neah lors de son « temps libre » ?

Allen respira un grand coup.

« Pourquoi tu n'attends pas la pleine lune pour le faire ? »

Ce fut autour de Neah de prendre une brusque inspiration.

_Tu le sauras si tu m'aides._

« NON… »

_Souviens-toi, le pouvoir de la lune me donne liberté la nuit du 24 au 25 et celle du 25 au 26. Je me vengerai._

« Et comment je l'envoie ta lettre ?! »

_Il y a une chouette blanche au premier arbre de la forêt. Accroche le mot à sa patte, elle s'occupera du reste._

Une chouette ? C'était du délire. Le maudit déglutit. Ecrire une lettre au Comte, ou prendre le risque d'être humilié devant Kanda ? Il ne savait que trop bien ce que Neah pourrait écrire.

…

« D'accord. »

Le visage du quatorzième s'illumina.

_MERCIIIII ! Alors quand tu te réveilleras demain, tu écriras : « On se voit le soir du 25 où tu as une réunion de famille ? Neah. »._

Allen se prépara à acquiescer avec un air renfrogné, n'ayant pas trop le choix. Les paroles le percutèrent de plein fouet. Soir où Neah jouissait d'une autonomie totale, il demandait à voir le Comte. Le jeune homme ne comprenait que trop bien ce que cela sous-entendait.

Il se disait bien qu'il avait curieusement mal aux reins et se sentait éreinté comme après un long voyage au réveil de certaines nuits.

Des nuits de pleine lune.

« ALORS LA NON ! »

_Quoi ? Je préfère prévenir plutôt que d'arriver comme un cheveu sur la soupe comme la dernière fois ! Adam ne savait plus quoi faire, on est supposé vouloir se tuer !_

« TU COMPTAIS TE SERVIR DE MOI POUR AVOIR LE CHAMP LIBRE AVANT D'ALLER VOIR LE COMTE ? ET TE SERVIR DE MON CORPS POUR… ? »

Neah ne s'embarrassa même pas et répondit sur le ton de l'évidence.

_Bien sûr._

« VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE ! »

_C'est justement à ça que je souhaitais arriver…_

L'adolescent sentit sa colère vibrer à l'intérieur de lui.

« Je dis non, non, non, et renon ! »

_Alors je mettrai ma menace à exécution._

« Je ne dormirai pas. »

_On verra si tu tiendras._

Allen soutint son regard. Les deux nuits suivantes, il ne mettrait pas un pied dans son lit, et tant pis s'il devait faire trois fois le tour de la citadelle pour s'occuper. S'il devait s'endormir, ce ne serait qu'au petit matin, là où si Neah pouvait encore posséder son corps, il n'aurait pas l'occasion d'aller bien loin.

**X**

Heureusement qu'il y avait le réveillon. Tout le quartier général avait été en fête, fête qui avait durée jusqu'à minuit. Allen avait bu tant de café qu'il avait l'impression qu'il avait remplacé le sang dans ses veines. Lenalee s'était étonnée de le voir s'emparer d'une tasse toute les cinq minutes, Lavi l'avait raillé ; quant à Komui, il avait eu un élan de possessivité envers la cafetière. A l'heure actuelle, la plus part des scientifiques étaient partis se coucher, heureux d'avoir du repos, les exorcistes et les traqueurs faisaient de même. Excepté ceux en état d'ébriété avancé qui allaient continuer de puiser dans le stocke d'alcool, il était seul.

Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il s'endorme. C'était vital. Si Kanda recevait cette lettre, ou si Neah allait voir le Comte…Un frisson le parcourut. Mieux valait écrire 20 lettres à Adam, comme le nommait si tendrement Neah, traitant du temps qu'il faisait dehors qu'une de ces deux choses ne se produise.

La major partie de la nuit, il effectua des aller-retour entre les salles d'entrainements, la salle de bain, la salle de loisir et la cafétéria. Il parvenait à sentir la colère de Neah si fortement qu'il manquait parfois de s'y laisser emporter, sans perdre totalement le contrôle. De toute manière, il devait être entre quatre heures et cinq heures du matin. Il n'avait plus très longtemps à tenir, et le blandin savait qu'il avait évité le pire…Pour cette nuit. Tasse de café en main qu'il avalait tranquillement, il s'apprêtait à retourner dans la salle d'entrainement quand une porte s'ouvrit. Les gonds gémirent, et une silhouette se dessina dans l'encadrement. Silhouette qui avançait lentement, tenant un curieux manche dans les mains.

Allen recula. Ses cheveux détachés légèrement en bataille et ses yeux mangeant la moitié de son visage accentuaient l'expression intimidante de Kanda. Sans oublié Mugen, qui paraissait d'autant plus tranchante.

« Tu comptes faire les cents pas dans ce putain de couloir encore longtemps Moyashi ? »

Peu importe, le symbiotique n'avait pas peur de Kanda.

« Ce couloir n'est pas ta propriété, Bakanda. »

Un sourire doucereux éclaira le visage du susnommé.

« Pas encore, Moyashi, pas encore, mais passe une fois de plus, et je t'étripe. Je vous étripe tous ! Ça vous apprendra à faire le tour du domaine en chantant comme des cons pendant deux heures !

—C'est Noël, Kanda. » apposa calmement le maudit.

Il avait bien vu que le brun n'était pas de la fête. Mais il s'en doutait bien, vu son caractère, la position de Kanda sur le sujet ne pouvait qu'être :

« Tch, je m'en fous de Noël ! cracha-t-il en enserrant davantage la garde de Mugen. Je veux dormir en paix !»

Allen allait lancer un pic quelconque quand il remarqua la branche de gui suspendue au-dessus d'eux. Kanda suivit son regard et regagna instantanément sa chambre en claquant la porte qui cria grâce.

Si une pensée s'insinua à l'intérieur de l'anglais à ce moment-là, c'était celle qu'il avait bien fait de lutter contre Morphée aussi longtemps. Il n'osait imaginer la réaction de l'irascible épéiste après la lecture du mot vengeur de Neah.

Allen repartit sillonner les couloirs, en prenant soin de ne pas passer devant la chambre de Kanda –Le café ne constituait pas un remède total contre le sommeil, et disons qu'il n'était pas vraiment opérationnel pour un combat quelconque. Une heure plus tard, il finit par s'endormir sur le canapé de la salle de loisir. La fatigue parlant pour lui, toute appréhension l'avait quitté. S'il voulait, Neah pouvait faire n'importe quoi, du moment qu'il se reposait…

**X**

A son réveil, le maudit ne se rappelait plus s'être endormi, il avait juste l'impression d'avoir la tête écrasée dans un étau, le cœur au bord des lèvres, et du café pulsant dans les oreilles. Il mit quelques secondes à entendre la voix qui s'égosillait près de lui et à sentir les mains tenant fermement ses épaules. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent pour lui donner une vision dont il se serait bien passé. Kanda. Un Kanda avec un air pour le moins contrarié.

« ENFLURE DE MOYASHI ! REVEILLE-TOI !

—C'est Allen et je suis parfaitement réveillé vu comment tu cries, crétin de Bakanda ! »

Le blandinet se frotta les yeux. A peine eut-il dégagé ses mains que le brun lui colla un papier au-devant du visage.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Allen se releva et s'en empara, interloqué.

« C'est ce que tu as intérêt à m'expliquer. »

Soudain, tout lui revint. La discussion nocturne avec Neah, sa demande pour la lettre, sa promesse de vengeance.

…

Il crut cracher le contenu de son estomac sur les chaussures de Kanda quand il se rappela d'un détail pénible : Le quatorzième utilisait son corps pour faire ses cochonneries avec le Comte. Il frissonna, assaillit par des images douloureuses.

Rien ne pouvait être pire.

Pourtant, un deuxième détail vint éclipser le premier. Si Kanda avait l'air si indisposé mais se trouvait là, avec ce papier…

Les doigts tremblants, il déplia le mot.

_Joyeux Noël, mon Bakanda._

_Avec tout mon amour, ton Moyashi._

_PS : Noël est aussi mon anniversaire, rejoins-moi à la salle de loisir, devine ce que je veux..._

Allen rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Ce n'était pas ses mots. Jamais il n'aurait écrit quelque chose d'aussi dégoulinant, avec un sens caché aussi pervers. Il n'aurait jamais dit ça comme ça, et il ne l'aurait tout bonnement jamais dit ! Il zyeuta Kanda et son aura polaire, désemparé.

Comment s'y prendre pour tuer Neah ?

Il s'en occuperait après. En dépit de sa rage envers Neah, il n'avait jamais eu aussi honte de sa vie.

« Ce…C'est…Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois…

—Baka Moyashi..., éructa Kanda, arrête ton charabia.

—Je… »

Kanda se rapprocha de lui, à tel point qu'en voulant rajouter de l'écart entre eux, Allen tomba sur la banquette. Le kendoka se pencha, saisit le dossier des deux mains, mettant son visage à la hauteur du sien.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, répéta le blandin d'une voix qu'il voulait rendre ferme.

—Je devrais croire quoi, au juste ? »

Un rictus de colère aux lèvres, le japonais se contenait difficilement.

« Tu te fous de moi, Moyashi ? ajouta-t-il.

—N-Non…Ecoute, Kanda, c'est un malentendu, je…»

Que faire ? Accuser Lavi ? Monter un coup pareil, ce dernier en aurait été tout à fait capable. Le Bakanda ne poserait plus de question, il irait lui faire sa fête. Seulement, comment être sûr que Kanda ne mentionnerait pas la lettre dans la foulée ? Il chercherait à savoir pourquoi il se faisait botté le cul. Auquel cas, ils se ligueraient tous deux contre lui, et si Lavi était le détenteur d'une telle information, sa vie deviendrait vite un enfer.

Il ne lui restait pas beaucoup d'option. Parmi celles tangibles, il y en avait une qu'il n'aimait pas prendre, mais qui s'imposait comme la voix divine à cet instant : La fuite. Si Kanda avait de la force, lui aussi. Ne lui laissant que le temps d'être surpris de son geste, il le repoussa et courut vers la sortie. A mi-chemin, une main empoigna solidement son bras et le balança contre le mur.

Le corps de Kanda bloquait le sien de sorte à ce qu'il ne puisse plus se libérer.

Le blandin ouvrit la bouche, mais celle du japonais l'en empêcha. Sa tentative d'explication mourut contre ses lèvres en un son étouffé. Le brun se détacha, donnant à Allen la sensation d'être totalement statufié.

« Kanda, tenta-t-il de crainte d'un nouveau revers de situation, c'était pas…

—Ta gueule Moyashi. » répondit l'asiatique en l'embrassant de nouveau.

Même s'il prenait l'information d'une manière bien plus souhaitable que tout ce que le blandin aurait pu espérer, Kanda restait Kanda. Un sourire sadique échappa à Allen, qui finit par participer au baiser. Tout compte fait, il remerciait Neah.

Un Neah qui enrageait. Au lieu d'avoir envoyé le blandin au casse-pipe, il l'avait indirectement aidé. Pour son escapade amoureuse avec Adam, lui, c'était mal barré ! Une bouffée de détermination l'envahit. La lune était encore avec lui ce soir. Une nuit blanche et à peine trois heures de sommeil ne suffiraient pas à Allen. Tant pis s'il arrivait au mauvais moment. Cette fois, c'était la bonne.

**X**

_La nuit suivante._

« Ça fait cinq fois qu'on le fait, Moyashi !

—T'en peux déjà plus, Bakanda ?

—Je devrais te retourner la question.

—Moi ça va très bien, je suis tout à fait d'attaque.

—Tsss.

—Déjà en manque de réserves ?

—Tch…

—Allez, s'il te plait, cette fois, c'est toi qui choisis. »

Kanda soupira. Ce qu'ils faisaient était très bien. Qu'ils soient là en toute intimité, c'était parfait, surtout qu'il dominait largement.

Ça ne l'empêchait pas de se sentir las.

« Combat à mains nues ou avec des armes ?

—Il est huit heures du matin, Moyashi. »

Les traits du maudit s'animèrent, il eut un sourire un tantinet soulagé.

« Je vais me coucher, bonne nuit Bakanda. »

Le japonais grogna. Alors il partait comme ça ? Il saisit sa main et l'attira contre lui, en baisant furieusement ses lèvres.

« On a passé toute la nuit à jouer à tes jeux, nous allons jouer aux miens. »

Allen se sentit rougir. Sa salive faisait des allées et venues dans sa gorge.

Le brun reprit d'un ton détaché :

« D'habitude, je fais ça seul, mais vu que tu es là…Tu seras utile, pour une fois.

—Tu peux parler, Bakanda ! » rétorqua-t-il.

Le regard que lui envoya ce dernier électrifia le symbiotique. Après tout, Neah s'était servi de son corps avec le Comte, n'était-ce pas juste qu'il ait droit aussi à un plaisir qu'il avait désiré ?

Neah ne pourrait en faire de même, ça lui ferait les pieds.

Double satisfaction.

Allen sourit.

« Tu sais jardiner Moyashi ? »

**Author's Note:**

> Merci de la lecture :) !


End file.
